El Cumpleaños
by Nayru A
Summary: Kula cumple años, pero mientras le preparan su fiesta sorpresa ella tiene que desaparecer. Pero ese día le tiene reservadas muchas sorpresas mas... y aun mas si se encuentra con cierto chico de cabellos rubios platinados... RR! Terminado!
1. El cumpleaños

Kiondas estimados lectores! Ya me había alejado mucho de esta sección, pero traigo un mini-fic de dos capis, que ya había escrito hace mucho (Años!! Es que ya estoy ruka xD!!) y le hice los arreglos necesarios para que saliera coherente. La versión original estaba hecha en POV pero la adapte para que quedara bien, ya que la original no tenía sentido (Alguien me entiende? xD) En fin, ya no aburro y espero que les guste.

-----

El Cumpleaños

Alli estaba en un parque del centro, un miercoles por la tarde. Pero no era un miercoles cualquiera, no... era su cumpleaños, pero claro, las chicas la mandaron para afuera porque lo mas probable sea que le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa... como si ella las conociera, y como siempre, tenía que hacerles caso. Lo bueno es que se llevo su buena dotación de dulces, y si se le acababan traía el suficiente dinero para comprar mas, asi que no me se preocupaba por nada de eso. En estos momentos se siento en una banca del parque y se estiró para relajarse, realmente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. La joven llevaba un pantalón y una blusa ombliguera de color morado, junto con su rubio cabello suelto y reluciente a la luz del sol. Como estaba aburrida miró al cielo, a la vez que sacaba una paleta de caramelo de su bolsillo y le quitó la envoltura para poder comerlo.

- Creo que lloverá... solo espero que las chicas no se tarden tanto...

Pero entonces el se apareció, interrumpiendole el paso de la paleta a su boca, quitandosela, asi que ella se paró para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Era un joven de cabellos platinados, vestido de negro y gafas oscuras, que realmente estaba huyendo de su mejor amigo, que quería que le ayudara a inflar los globos para la fiesta sorpresa para la joven o simplemente distraerla. Cuando le dijeron que tenía que distraerla el sencillamente había dicho "¿Que yo que?" y en cuanto vio a su amigo ir hacia el mejor corrió. Era absurdo, porque realmente no sabía como había terminado en ese parque, y con ella. Tecnicamente la había retado cuando le quitó la paleta.

- Sinceramente no se que haces aqui, no dejare que me arruines mi día - reaccionó ella, intentando quitarle la paleta que le fue arrebatada - no tengo idea de lo que haces aqui y la verdad no me interesa...

- No tengo porque irme si no quiero...

Pues sencillamente ella era la que no quería verlo mas, asi que se dio la vuelta se dispuso a irse, pero el rapidamente la jaló del brazo. Sintió una sensación de calor, y ella odiaba el calor. En cambio, el no sabía ni porque la había tomado del brazo, ni porque esos ojos lo miraban acusadoramente. Era la primera vez que se sentía asi.

- Deja de fastidiarme...

- No tengo porque irme si no quiero - repitió el, enfrentandola - este lugar es publico...

- Pero no puedes retener a la gente a la fuerza...

Aun seguían tomados del brazo, enfrentando sus miradas, aunque la del chico no se podía distinguir bien debido a las gafas oscuras que portaba. Ella se soltó rapidamente, pero algo la incitaba a hablar, sus labios querían moverse sin permiso pero ella no quería comenzar a sentir, simplemente no podía. Se olvidó por unos instantes de la paleta y se volvió a sentar en la banca, sin importarle que el se sentara a su lado.

- Y que haces aqui? - le preguntó el, pero ella se mantuvo firme en no hablar - Te hice una pregunta...

- No tengo porque respondertelas...

- Lo pregunto para hacer conversación, no pregunte con intención de que te encabrones.

- No te dirijas a mi con ese lenguaje! Te lo prohibo!

- Vale! No lo hare... aunque creo que no tienes nada que hacer...

- Exactamente, no tengo nada que hacer...

Ella se le quedó mirando, ya que se fijó que no se miraba mal, ya que nunca lo había visto con otra ropa que no fuera la del KOF, y ese atuendo negro no lo hacía verse nada mal. Mejor se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o se iba a volver loca. Para quitarse esos pensamientos sacó un dulce de menta y empezó a comerlo, dejando de ver al rubio platino, que ahora la estaba mirando descaradamente. El joven se estiró con cuidado para no tocarla, mirando al cielo.

- Parece que lloverá - mencionó el, sin dejar de ver el cielo - no lo había notado...

- Y tu que haces aqui?

- Lo mismo que tu, no tengo nada que hacer...

Ambos estaban mirando el cielo, ella bostezó. Le estaba entrando un sueño que iba a ser dificil de quitar. Sintió una gota de agua en la frente, y con un rapido movimiento movió la cabeza, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se movieran junto con ella.

- Tengo sueño...

No sería dificil que ella se escondiera de la lluvia, solo era agarrar el metro, cuatro camiones y dos taxis en medio de la lluvia, y no solo lluvia, a como se miraba el cielo quizas caía granizo.

- Como te salvaras de la lluvia? - preguntó el, como si no le importara.

- Capaz que es granizo, y yo en cualquier restaurant o cafetería me refugio hasta que se acabe...

Le dió gracias a que existían los restaurantes de comida rapida, ya que había uno a cada vuelta de calle.

- Mi departamento esta cerca de aqui, a unas cinco cuadras - mencionó el, solo para ver su reacción.

El día se estaba poniendo horrible, comenzando a caer las gotas de lluvia poco a poco. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del parque, ya que la lluvia comenzó a precipitarse fuertemente. De repente sucedió; como si el no estuviera conciente de sus actos, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr, llevandola consigo.

- A donde se supone que me llevas?

- Solo salgamos de aqui...

Ella lo miraba detenidamente a la vez que corrían para salvarse de la lluvia, desde la camiseta mojada hasta las gotas cayendole del cabello platinado. Lo miraba tan... atractivo. Se regañó por sus pensamientos, mientras que el paraba en un edificio departamental, donde vivía con su mejor amigo.

- Creo que ya llegamos...

Tomaron el elevador hacia el departamento del chico, que aun la tenía tomada del brazo. En cuanto llegaron el se lanzó en el sillón de la sala, mientras ella seguía parada en la puerta.

- No puedes tratarme asi nada mas porque se te da la gana!

- Si no te hubiera tratado asi, ahora estarías mas empapada...

Maldita sea! El tenía razón! No le quedó de otra mas que suspirar de resignación. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba desordenado, con cobijas y mantas tiradas, almohadas, cojines, la pequeña cocina hecha un desastre. Parecía campo de batalla.

- Por Igniz, ¿Que pasa aqui?

- A veces Maxima y yo nos quedamos despiertos mirando las luchas - respondió el chico - ya te imaginaras... cerveza y comida...

- Si, y por todos lados...

Estaba atónita por tanta cordialidad de su parte, ya que el se levantó y trajo un par de toallas para secarse de lo mojado que estaban, además de que él ya estaba cambiado de ropa y a su vez le traía algo a ella.

- Puedes irte a secar y cambiarte al baño, luego me los regresas...

Ni tarda ni perezosa se fue a cambiar. Era una camisa negra de botones y un pantalón del mismo color, y al parecer eran de el, ya que la de Maxima sería mas amplia por sencilla logica. Cuando salió el estaba mirando alguna cosa en televisión.

- ¿Tienes telefono? - preguntó ella - Necesito reportarme con Diana...

- Por ahi esta... - señalo el a la cocina - en algun lado...

- Eres un cerdo.

- Si claro, como tu digas...

-----

Hasta aqui esta parte, todavia tengo que adaptar la segunda, pero lo bueno es que ya lo tengo completamente escrito... ¡Soy feliz! Y bueno, lo que sigue es solo cuestión de ustedes, dejar o no dejar review con su opinión-critica-sugerencia (espero que si dejen xD) y pues hasta el siguiente capítulo y final!

Nayru.

-----


	2. El verdadero regalo

Él la miró con la camisa demasiado grande y el pantalón que le prestó. Pareciese como si la chica se hubiese encogido.

- Pensé que no llovía en mayo...

- Cuando llueve es porque hay alguien que se siente muy triste...

Ella lo miró entonces, con un atuendo algo parecido al de ella, aunque al chico si le quedaba bien la ropa. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón más grande, frente al televisor que el chico había encendido, aunque si era cierto que rara vez llovía en mayo.

La chica sacó uno de sus últimos dulces mientras miraba el reloj que colgaba de una pared. Comenzó a comerse su ultimo dulce mientras el chico se acercaba un poco a ella, ya que no podía evitar el sentirse atraído al verla tan nerviosa, no pudo evitar tomar su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo lo fría que estaba.

- No me toques... - indicó ella quitando su mano - el que este aquí contigo no significa que nos tengamos esas confianzas...

- Deja de fingir, no eres la que todos piensan...

Quien sabe porque pero el se acercó aun más a ella, volviendo a tomar su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo, aunque solo fuese el contacto de sus manos ella sentía un constante hormigueo en el estómago que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme el se acercaba, rompiendo la separación que se encontraba entre los dos.

Ambos sintieron una calidez reconfortante, estando el uno junto al otro. Se besaron con pasión, como si no se pudiera volver a repetir o como si NESTS se fuera a apoderar del mundo, con toda la pasión contenida en años de indiferencia mutua.

Separaron sus labios, pero se quedaron abrazados unos momentos, antes de que la lluvia dejara de caer. El acariciaba los largos cabellos azulinos de la joven, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

- Crees que no debió de pasar?

- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar - respondió él con toda la calma del mundo - de todas formas si no pasaba en estos momentos pasaría tarde o temprano...

La lluvia había terminado y el sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la joven, que se levantó para irse a su hogar. El también se levantó para acompañarla aunque fuese hasta la esquina donde tomaría el autobús, pero ella lo tomó del brazo para que la acompañara hasta su casa, donde la esperaban sus amigas con su "Fiesta Sorpresa".

- Segura de que quieres que vaya?

- No creo que les moleste, además tu mismo dijiste que Máxima estaba ayudando. O no?

- La verdad no lo sé... en estos momentos no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo...

- Entonces que significó para ti lo que pasamos hace unos momentos? - preguntó ella, desesperada por una respuesta ya que el se mostraba indiferente, como siempre - Es mas, no sé que pienses, pero... Eres feliz?

- Eso debería preguntártelo a ti...

La chica dudó unos instantes, pero no dijo nada. Ambos salieron del lugar rumbo a la ya no tan fiesta sorpresa, caminando sin decirse nada, hasta que ella se detuvo y le sonrió.

- Aunque no lo creas, yo ya soy feliz...

----------

Y se acabo!!! Espero que les haya gustado, ya que lo tenia completo desde hace mucho, luego la computadora me trono y como no tenia backup tuve que rehacerlo, la verdad me gustaba mas como había quedado el original, pero por algo se me trono la computadora, ya que la que tengo ahora es tres veces mas poderosa!! XD

En fin, nos vemos en la sesión final de Pregúntenle a los Peleadores.

Nayru.


End file.
